Fallen Angel
by Joker 990
Summary: Blaine is getting really bored, Dalton is almost empty, the holly days come and every one got home, our boy is waiting for something interesting to happen, a fallen angel should be enough doesn't it? Rated T for chapters to come...
1. Chapter 1

Blaine was looking through the window of his dormitory, the night sky was slightly covered by stars and the full moon lighted the campus and its surroundings, giving the white snow a silver glow. He was bored, really bored, the school was almost empty; the student had gone home for Christmas, so everything was really quiet and calm. He just hoped something interesting happened before he died of boredom.

He sighed, ready to close the window and get to bed, but something catch his attention: up in the sky a blue light appeared, falling faster and faster towards the earth, for a second he thought it might be an airplane but the light wasn't that big, and there was no machine type sounds. He kept looking until the light disappeared into the woods that surrounded the school. Without even thinking it, Blaine took a coat and went out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he heard one of his friends asking, he looked back for a second, Wes was following him.

"Out, I forgot something"

"Can't it wait for tomorrow? It's really late Blaine, if a teacher catches you…"

"Calm down Wes, stay here I won't take long" and before the other boy could say something, Blaine open the door of the dormitory and went outside, Wes didn't follow, he was used to his friend's weird personality, maybe the black-haired boy just wanted to have fun in the snow, nothing to worry about.

But Blaine wasn't planning to play in the snow; he wanted to know what that strange light came from. The craziest ideas went through his head, an alien that came from mars or maybe a meteorite, a star that fell from the sky, or a satellite! But what he saw was really unexpected.

In the middle of the woods in a big whole, exactly where the thing had fallen, there was an unconscious boy, a brown haired boy, he was young, probably he had his age, his face was really beautiful, he had pale skin, the cheeks just slightly pink, like a porcelain doll. But what impressed Blaine the must were the gorgeous wings in his back, white as pearls, covered with feathers, slightly cover with dirt, but still stunning.

Blaine ran towards the boy and kneeled by his side, his lips were getting a bit blue so he took his coat of and covered the boy with it; carefully he put his arms around him trying to get the other boy warm "Am I hugging an angel?" he wondered "is this even real?"

The boy in his arms moved a little bit, opening his eyes a little and those eyes were the most magnificent eyes Blaine had ever seen, they were of a unique color, part blue part green, bright as stars, the boy smiled a bit looking at Blaine, making him blush. The boy with the wings opened his eyes a bit more, focusing Blaine, and then he moved away from him really fast.

"Calm down!" Blaine said, the boy looked scared at him shivering because the coat had fell to the ground "you'll be okay, I'm not going to hurt you" the black haired boy crawl toward the angel, slowly so he wouldn't get scared "It's really cold, you'll get sick" he took the coat from the ground and hand it to the winged boy "here, cover with this" still shivering, the blue-green eyed boy took the coat and put it over his body and then looked around.

"Where…where am I?" he asked, quietly with a soft and sweet voice, it was obvious he was shy.

"Westerville, Ohio" Blaine answered, the boy looked confused.

"Ohio?" the non-winged boy nodded "never heard of it" the brown haired boy shivered, he hugged himself "why is so cold?"

"Its winter and it snowed just a couple of hours ago"

"Snowed?"

"Yeah, the white thing in the ground" the boy with wings looked down and took a bit of snow, he felt the cold and throw it again then he look back to Blaine.

"Where are your wings?" he asked, the boy in front of him was handsome, black hair, beautiful eyes, like green with golden and brown, he really couldn't tell. He had never seen someone like him before, the stranger looked like him, but the skin was slightly darker, the hair was curly and the fact that he had no wings was really weird.

"I don't have, never had."

"You don't?" the boy shook his head, this seemed to surprise the angel, he couldn't understand it, all the people he knew had wings, it was as normal as having two eyes or a nose "what's your name?"

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson"

"Why don't you have wings Blaine Anderson?" the boy asked, looking concerned "are you sick? Were you hurt?"

"Not really, no one around here has wings" the boy looked really shocked, he hid his wings behind his back, if no one in there had wings he must be a freak into the curly haired boy "who are you?"

"Kurt Hummel" the winged boy answered, still trying to hide his wings the best he could "what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to get home? I don't even know where I am" he said, more to himself than to Blaine, but still the boy told him:

"Don't freak out, I'll help you"

"You don't know me" Kurt said, looking at him in confusion, people normally didn't help strangers, winged or not "and I must be a freak for you…" he bit his lower lip, ashamed.

"You are not, you're beau…"Blaine blushed and looked away "you're not a freak" he got up from the ground and shiver a little, Kurt had his coat so he was freezing, but it was worth it, the handsome boy was just wearing pants and Blaine wouldn't forgive himself if he got sick, he walk near Kurt and smile "come on, let's get you something to wear, you're probably cold"

Kurt nodded and tried to get up, but his legs failed him, he was really tired and his legs were numb, they hurt when he stand in his feet, so he fell again but Blaine caught him just in time, their faces were really near each other, both of them blush a little.

"You can't walk?" Kurt tried to get in his feet again but it was useless, he shook his head "let me help you, put you arms around my neck" nervously the boy did as he was told, Blaine carried him, carefully, not touching the beautiful white wings, covering the boy with his coat like if it was a blanket, Kurt was really light, so caring him through the woods was really easy.

When they finally got to the dormitories the lights were out, probably the little amount of students were asleep by now, but still he had to be cautious, how would he explained the winged boy in his arms? He needed to think about that, but now the priority was to get into his room, without waking up anyone.

The first part was easy, he opened the door and entered, the common room was empty and quiet. The next part was slightly difficult; everything was dark so going up stairs with Kurt in his arms wasn't simple, but he managed to do it. But the last part was the one that failed.

He entered to his room; a light was turned on, in his bed sitting next to each other, his best friend: Wes and David.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's what you've forgotten? A half-naked winged boy?"

"Calm down Wes, you're going to wake up the entire dormitory"

The three friends were in the corridor, Kurt was in the room, sleeping; the poor boy was so tired that he had fall as sleep as soon as his head touch the pillow. David and Wes were in pajamas, the clock was marking 12 o'clock after all.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? We have a strange winged boy in the room!" David put a finger in his lips to ask for silence.

"It's just for a while" Blaine assured.

"Oh yeah, for a while" Wes said, crossing his arms over his chest "when you saved that puppy you told me the same and the damn dog is new Dalton's official mascot"

"We all love Balkan" David interfered "and he is the students pet, Dalton still has the Warbler as a symbol" Wes gave him a menacing look, his friend ignore him "and we're talking about a boy, he won't cause the same problems that the puppy gave us"

"You say that know, then feathers all around!"

"Shh!" Blaine said, putting a hand over Wes mouth "he's just a boy, he's our age"

"Mh hmmf mmf" Wes complained, Blaine's hand still over his mouth

"He is lost; he doesn't know where he is or how to get back home"

"Mhm hmf!"

"I couldn't abandon him on the snow" Blaine said, ignoring Wes attempts to say something "he could've died and I would never forgive myself if I let that happen" Wes sighed, Blaine pull his hand off his mouth "we must help him"

"Oh, Blaine!" Wes sighed again "why can't you help people in a normal way? Make donations for helping the homeless or something"

"I already do that"

"It doesn't surprise me" Wes went into the room, with his two friends following him. He looked at the bed where the boy was sleeping, if he wasn't seeing it he wouldn't believe it, a boy with wings. "What are we going to do?"

"Help him find his way home" David said, sitting in Blaine's desk

"I know that smart ass!" Wes said, in the bed Kurt moved slightly so the boy lower the tone "I mean, what are we going to tell the others and how are we going to hide those wings?"

Blaine bit his lower lip, hiding Kurt's wings would be a problem and trying to hide the whole boy was absurd, at the end someone would find out and disaster would come. But when he looked at Kurt's face, with his eyes clothes and a little smile in his lips, he didn't care; he just wanted this boy to be safe, to be happy.

"I'll figure out something tomorrow"

"Blaine, are you nuts?" Wes asked, taking his friend by the shoulders "we need to find a solution, now!"

"Wes, I'll figure out something" Blaine said, smiling at his friend "don't freak out" Wes sat on one of the puffs in Blaine's room, he was almost having a panic attack and Blaine was so relaxed, as always, acting then thinking and oddly, everything ended up right for him.

Wes instead thought to much, once and again, different strategies, different angles and in the end things never end up the way he wanted, something he hadn't think of, something that he hadn't put into the equation, but somehow he manage to follow through.

And David, David was the one that balanced everything, the one that keep Blaine away from trouble, the one that get Wes to relax and have fun. They were the three musketeers, the best friends, always taking care of each other.

"Let's go Wes, Blaine will figure out something" David smiled, helping his friend getting up and putting an arm around shoulders "he always does and even if he doesn't, I'm sure your master mind will find some way out of this" both boys went out of the room.

"Master mind" Wes rolled his eyes "getting A's in math's class doesn't make you a master mind" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Blaine whispered, looking at the sleeping boy in his bed, a little smile in his face "how am I supposed to hide an angel?" he laughed a little, walking towards his drawers and getting out a clean pajama.

In the bed, Kurt opened his eyes slightly the boy who had saved him was there, Blaine Anderson if he remembered correctly. Why was he helping him? How come he had no wings? Maybe he was just dreaming, he dreamed a lot of weird stuff, he was different from anyone he knew and maybe he was so desperate to find someone that was as different as him that his mind has made this up but if it was a dream he really didn't want it to finish, because he wanted to know this Blaine and his friends, maybe he could fit in with them, like a puzzle piece that was missing.

However his eyes were now closing and the image of Blaine taking his shirt off slowly disappeared.


End file.
